


Slow

by yougotmetieddown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy kink mention, M/M, bc c'mon it's harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yougotmetieddown/pseuds/yougotmetieddown
Summary: "I've never done it like this, y'know," Harry mutters against Mitch's shoulder.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> apparently this is the 1st ever mitchrry fic posted on ao3 what has happened to this fandom

"I've never done it like this, y'know," Harry mutters against Mitch's shoulder and it shouldn't send a spark down his spine, just the brush of his lips, but his voice is so low and so close to his ear and it does, fuck, it does.  
  
"How?" Mitch asks after a moment when Harry stays silent. A breeze runs through the room from the open balcony door. It must be near noon already. Time seems to work differently here, days stretching endless and fading into nights without him actively realizing its passing. It's just the music, the ocean, the studio, the dining table, and Harry, Harry's mouth and hands and endless, endless legs. The softness of his thighs, his eyes.  
  
Mitch shifts a bit, trying to get a look at those eyes but Harry keeps his gaze on where he's running his fingers up and down Mitch's chest. Harry clears his throat. Mitch waits. He's used to conversations with Harry being slow. He's like that too in a way, careful with his words, and he has the patience. It doesn't seem like Harry's had an awful lot of people who do in his life before this, people who can take the time to just wait.  
  
"Slow," is what Harry ends up saying. His breath hitches but nothing comes out. He stays silent for two, three breaths. Swallows. "Slow and shit, all gentle, like."  
  
Mitch hums. Their legs are tangled together under the sheets, and he's not sure where his end and Harry's begin.  
  
Harry giggles then, snorts a bit in that un-self-conscious way and raises his hand to rub under his nose with a finger. "I'm used to having, like, _daddies_."  
  
Christ. Mitch splutters a bit at that, turning to face him properly.  
  
"Not like, uhm, not like...!" Harry's rushing to say, still giggling, refusing to meet his eyes. "Okay, maybe a bit like..."  
  
"You...you want that with me?" Mitch asks. He's not sure if he does, if he even knows what Harry means, really.  
  
"I don't know," Harry says, finally looking at him. His eyes are so green and clear. Like the ocean outside, and fuck, Mitch really needs to get his shit together. "I mean, this, like, with you, it's...more..."  
  
He's sobered down, smile fading, eyes flicking all over Mitch's face, searching. When it's Harry he doesn't really mind being watched, doesn't get that feeling creeping under his skin.  
  
"It's more," Harry says. He licks his lips, looks nervous, suddenly. "It's just more."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more if it seems like the world needs it but for now I'm just throwing this tiny tiny thing out there.
> 
> Tbh I just wanna write Harry getting wrecked but idk if I can do that with Mitch lol


End file.
